Safe Bet
by XxFallingxAngelxX
Summary: It was his fault, he knew it, the team knew it and he was sure Robin knew it too.  SLASH! Kid Flash/Robin, Wally/Dick


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice or any related character. Also I don't own the song: "The boy who blocked his own shot" by: Brand New.

**Warning:** Nothing really…except for slash! (Kid Flash/Robin, Wally/Dick), but we all love it anyways, right? :D

* * *

><p>Wally looked at the boy behind the glass, regretting ever even meeting him. Had Wally not known him, Robin wouldn't be hurt. He didn't dare come in, even if the boy inside was sleeping. Even if he wouldn't wake up, because of the pain killers and sedatives. Even if he wouldn't be able to tell him how much he, now, hated him. It had already been 2 weeks, and Wally couldn't bring himself to visit Robin. At least not when he was awake.<p>

He feared the loath he would see on Robin's eyes, those beautiful eyes, tainted horribly because of Wally's stupidness. His voice harsh with blame, hands clenched in anger. Wally wouldn't be able to handle it, though he knew he deserved it.

The black haired boy had so many broken bones he couldn't move away from that bed. His leg was bad enough, but with all the busted ribs, the punctured lung, there was no way he would be able to walk at the moment. Besides he had so many internal wounds, and all the bruising, it made everything look so much worse. He sighed again, watching Robin's chest slowly rising and falling, the movements still needing assistance from a machine.

How could have Wally let that happen? How had he let his own boyfriend be hurt in this way? Such a celebrated hero, and he hadn't been able to protect the person he cared about the most.

_If it makes you less sad__  
><em>_I will die by your hand__  
><em>_I hope you find out what you want__  
><em>_I already know what I am__  
><em>_And if it makes you less sad__  
><em>_We'll start talking again__  
><em>_And you can tell me how vile__  
><em>_I already know that I am__  
><em>

It was his fault, he knew it, the team knew it and he was sure Robin knew it too.

_He had run ahead as he always did. When he ran into the warehouse, he was locked inside as the baddies had started closing in on him. Robin had managed to sneak inside just before it locked. Wally had been knocked unconscious and Robin apparently had pushed him behind and tried to defend him._

_Outnumbered and without any way out, Robin had fought into exhaustion, still he had protected Wally, though he could hardly fight back anymore. The redhead had few bruises (and a concussion), without any being serious, while Robin's blood had stained a great part of the warehouse. _

_Wally had dizzily woken when Robin had almost been subdued, he was breathing hard and uneven, barely standing and shaking from the pain. Wally could hear the sneers and taunting from the enemies and a strong pounding that seemed to come from the outside, probably their team's attempts to enter the warehouse._

_Grasping the situation, he had risen, to try and help his boyfriend. He managed to stop some of the attacks, but there was still so much of them, even with all Robin had taken down. He soon was separated from Robin. He had tried to get to Robin several times, but he couldn't get even close before they were all around him again._

_He heard the noise of a body falling and he realized that Robin had finally been subdued. He saw that they kept hitting him, all kinds of sticks and bats falling with extreme force on what Wally knew was his boyfriend. He tried harder to get to Robin, he knew they would kill him if he didn't stop them. But soon he was on the floor too, trying to get up and get to Robin._

_He heard a loud 'Bang' and his team came crashing in, M'gann pushed all the bad guys away from them and Superboy and the others started beating them, while they approached. Wally saw M'gann 's boots and then everything went black._

* * *

><p><em>I'll grow old<em>_  
><em>_And start acting my age__  
><em>_I'll be a brand new day__  
><em>_In a life that you hate__  
><em>_A crown of gold__  
><em>_A heart that's harder than stone__  
><em>_And it hurts a whole lot__  
><em>_But it's missed when it's gone__  
><em>

He had been so reckless, so stupid. Had he followed the plan Robin would be okay and maybe he would still love him. But he had been so childish, he had ruined everything just because he had been 'offended' by Kaldur's pleas to be patient and careful. _'Are you kidding? Patient is my second name, and careful…the third…or something...' _

God…What if Robin never kissed him again? If he never hugged him? What if he couldn't bear to look at him anymore? How was he supposed to handle like that?

It would be too much…he wouldn't be able to live like that...without Robin.

_Call me a safe bet__  
><em>_I'm betting I'm not__  
><em>_I'm glad you that can forgive__  
><em>_Only hoping as time goes__  
><em>_You can forget__  
><em>

They always teamed up on missions. Robin always followed him when he ran off, he said he had to be close to Wally. He said that together they were invincible, nothing could break them, not the two of them.

Obviously he had been wrong. He had been wrong in trusting Wally.

Approaching footsteps woke him from his reverie. He looked to the right and saw Superboy coming towards him. The clone looked surprised to see him and Wally, very embarrassed noticed he had been crying. He looked away, wiping them from his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I just came to see Robin…" The clone seemed uncomfortable too.

"It's Ok." Wally started walking away.

"He says he wants to see you…" Superboy was looking at the floor, when he said it. It seemed like he didn't know if he should've told him or not, like he feared his reaction.

Wally just walked away.

_If it makes you less sad__  
><em>_I'll move out of the state__  
><em>_You can keep to yourself__  
><em>_I'll keep out of your way__  
><em>_And if it makes you less sad__  
><em>_I'll take your pictures all down__  
><em>_Every picture you paint__  
><em>_I will paint myself out__  
><em>

Wally walked into his room and flopped to his bed, face in his pillow. He couldn't stop the painful sobs that tore through his body. He felt so scared, so lost. He didn't know what to do, how to fix it. He could already hear Robin's hateful words, he could see the boys tears, as he told Wally just how much he had failed him, how disappointed he was.

He knew Robin must want him as far away as possible, maybe he just wanted him dead, Wally wanted to cry again. Should he leave? Just quit and go away? But he realized he couldn't. If he did he wouldn't be able to come back and see Robin. He had to know he was okay. Even if he had failed in protecting him many times, he still needed to know he would be close if the boy was in trouble.

But still, leaving would be a good idea. His teammates kept shooting him pitying looks, when they actually looked at him that is. They all knew about him and Robin. He knew they were blaming him too. He had seen Batman a lot lately too, he was always directed to the hospital area of the tower, where Robin was…he never dared talk to the man, and he always looked at the floor when they happened to cross paths.

Batman always stopped and stared at him, but never said anything. Maybe he was just too angry to even say something to him, maybe he was just afraid he would kill him if he was too close for a long time, after all Wally had almost killed his son.

If only he could go back in time…make things right.

_It's as cold as a tomb__  
><em>_And it's dark in your room__  
><em>_When I sneak to your bed__  
><em>_To pour salt in your wounds__  
><em>_So call it quits__  
><em>_Or get a grip__  
><em>_Say you wanted a solution__  
><em>_You just wanted to be missed_

"Did he say something? Is he coming?" Robin's voice was faint and weak, having to pause between words, to keep the pain to a minimum.

"He's not…" Superboy felt his heart ache weirdly every time Robin asked him this, which was every time he visited. He could feel the sadness in his friend, every time he uttered the disappointing words. He didn't know what to do, he felt extremely unsatisfactory and useless. He wished he could get Wally to come, even if he had to pick him up and take him by force. But he knew that wasn't what Robin wanted, he would only feel sadder.

"What did I do?" He looked up from the floor at Robin's tearful words. "Why is he so mad Superboy?" The boy had tears falling from behind his mask, his breathing was heavy with the attempt to control them, clearly making it more painful.

"I don't know…I'm sorry." Again, he felt the need to do something, anything, to get Wally to come see Robin.

"It's okay, Superboy." Robin tried to wipe the tears with his good arm, but it was full of wires and tubes, he just sighed. Superboy leaned closer and awkwardly but carefully removed them. "Thanks" Robin looked so small on the bed, so pale and hurt. Superboy again wished he could make Wally go inside the room.

_Call me a safe bet__  
><em>_I'm betting I'm not__  
><em>_I'm glad that you can forgive__  
><em>_I'm only hoping as time goes__  
><em>_You can forget__  
><em>_So you can forget__  
><em>_You can forget__  
><em>

Wally approached the bed carefully, hoping not to disturb the sleeping boy. He had finally dared cross the door to Robin's room. He only hoped the boy wouldn't notice. Wally knew Robin would be mad if he saw him, but he had to see the boy. He just had to, he needed to touch his skin, feel his soft hair.

_You are calm and reposed__  
><em>_Let your beauty unfold__  
><em>_Pale white like the skin__  
><em>_Stretched over your bones_

He sat on a chair near the bed and just watched the boy. He was sleeping peacefully, nothing altering the soft breathing under the oxygen mask. He looked so pale and small, but still beautiful, _so_ beautiful.

Wally reached up and caressed the boy's temple with the back of his hand. Suddenly the boy grunted and Wally knew he was opening his eyes from behind the mask, he knew Robin that well. Wally sat there, frozen in fear, staring at the blanket. Trying his best not to start crying in front of Robin. The boy took the oxygen mask off.

"Wally…you came." Robin took his mask off and Wally could see his blue eyes filling with tears. Which Wally misunderstood completely for angry tears.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I'll leave now" He stood up and started making his way towards the door.

"Wait!" Robin suddenly started coughing roughly. Wally was next to him on a second.

"Dick, put the mask back on." But the breathing aid was pushed away by Robin.

"What did I do, Wally? Why did you stop?" Robin's voice was barely a whisper.

"Stop what?"

"Stop…loving me" Robin's tears started falling and Wally realized he wasn't mad, just extremely hurt.

_Spring keeps you ever close__  
><em>_You are second hand smoke__  
><em>_You are so fragile and thin__  
><em>_Standing trial for your sins__  
><em>_Holding onto yourself the best you can__  
><em>_You are the smell before the rain__  
><em>_You are the blood in my veins_

"How can you say that? I would never stop, I told you so many times that I would love you forever." Wally looked into his beautiful eyes, wanting the pain to go away.

"But you never visited. I thought you were mad at me. Disappointed because…I didn't manage to defeat them… I thought you stopped caring." Wally reached towards Dick, wiping some tears away.

"I thought you would be mad. It was my fault. You were hurt because of me, you could've died." Wally swallowed the lump in his throat. Just thinking about it made him feel like dying. "You are everything to me. I felt like I had lost you, I couldn't bring myself to actually see you. I was afraid that you would want me out of your life, I couldn't bear you saying that you hate me."

"Wally I walked inside because I love you, I didn't want you getting hurt. It wasn't your fault." Dick put a hand on his cheek, and Wally let his tears flow.

"I'm sorry I put you in danger."

"You didn't." Dick smiled. "Besides, we're invincible remember?"

_Call me a safe bet__  
><em>_I'm betting I'm not__  
><em>_I'm glad that you can forgive__  
><em>_I'm only hoping as time goes__  
><em>_You can forget_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey! Thanks for reading I hope you liked it!

As you may know, (If you read 'Save a Dance For Me', my other song-fic :P) This is my second try at a song-fic and at a One- Shot, so it may not be the best one out there, but I really tried my best.

I would really like opinions, (if you are willing to give them, that is) because I don't know how my song-fic writing is. I don't know if it should be more literal and more related to the song, or if it's good enough, so…

Also, just so you know, I said Robin was with a mask while at the hospital-like place, 'cause even if it is in mount justice, he still has to hide his identity, and I think it would be hard for him to sleep with glasses, and really uncomfortable.

Anyway,

Thanks for reading! (again)

**-****XxFallingxAngelxX**


End file.
